


proper morning

by dear_dunyazade



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Genderswap, Stealing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 10:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19004137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dear_dunyazade/pseuds/dear_dunyazade
Summary: A usual morning between Bofur and Nori





	proper morning

“Bif’s been havin’ sleep troubles as of late.” Bofur pulls her socks on; Nori hums in response, looking at the scarves littered along the room.

“So I told em, y’know—“ Nori doesn’t mean to tune out, but does, inching closer to a tunic.

“An’ Bom’s stew last night, jus’ great. Did I tell ya she’s thinkin’ about another bairn?” Nori stuffs a clasp in her glove.

“Well, I’m headin’ out.” Bofur puts on her hat and turns to Nori, finishing tucking Bofur’s underclothes in her coat sleeve. “And you’d best put it all back.”

“Oh, love, where’s fun in that?”


End file.
